superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Total Drama Action (2008)
A Fresh TV Inc. Production Executive Producers Tom McGillis Jennifer Pertsch George Elliott Brian Irving Production Services by Elliott Animation Inc. Supervising Producer George Elliott Directed by Todd Kauffman Mark Thornton Line Producer Dave Sharples Production Coordinator Sean Cookson Executive Story Editors Nicole Demerse Alice Prodanou Shelley Scarrow Storyboard Supervisor Kervin Faria Storyboard Artists Jeff Bittle Dave Pemberton Blayne Burnside Troy Quane Ted Collyer Craig Taillefer Daniel Lafrance Craig Valde Art Director Martin Smith Background Artists Martin Smith Matthew Allen Eric Guathier Sladjana Samardzija Colour Stylist Krista Huot Design Supervisor Ruggiero Abbruzzese Posting Supervisor James Walsh VFX Design/Animation Jacob Macher Character Design Todd Kauffman Ruggiero Abbruzzese Posers Jim Bryson Ruggiero Abbruzzese Layout/Location Design Sam Bradley Ed Lee Peter Ventura Brad Graham Design Clean-Up Michael McKay Mike Tymochko Rodica Oancea Dean McCallum Prop Design Rob Barton Rod Filbrandt Eddie Hui Design Breakers Dave Shepherd Surekha Penjerla Kenneth Lai Featuring the Voices of Adam Reid Emilie Barlow Rachel Wilson Brian Froud Julia Chantrey Sarah Gaddon Carter Hayden Carter Hayden Katie Crown Scott McCord Christian Potenza Kristen Fairlee Novie Edwards Dan Patronijevic Lauren Lipson Drew Nelson Stephanie Anne Mills Cle Bennett Megan Fahlenbock Voice Director Debra Toffan Recording Assistants Anthony Colantonio Stephaney Seki Adrian Ficele Animation Directors Keith Oliver Jeffrey Size Animators Steve Ashley Melissa Belanger Evan Steacy Michelle Tripp Larry Barriere Martin Ros Joel Van Dyk Andrew Zachodniak Brad Semple Kezia Ma Steve Baker Carole Boudreau Jamie Mason Shannon Mistry Ryan Wall Spence Robinson Christopher Wolfe Mike Geiger Andy Gravelle Kamonthep Phungrai Scott Glynn Scott Heatherly Cathy Kuo Jim Bridle Sharon Kim Dipesh Mistry Hy Era Lee Andrew Hogson Maneerat Bunchoo Amy Tepperman Dejan Brujic Scene Planning John Stuart Nazish Nzqvi Scott Bennett Myrthus Nacario Mike Folwer Jeff Lyons Records Coordinator Leslie Simpson Design Coordinator June Lee Storyboard Conform Patricia Jones Production Assistant Dylan Green Technical Director Eric Falconer Camera Operator Ian Zamojc Leica Editors Tom Berger Kirk Hudson Picture Editor Mary Dorich Post FX Artist Kelly Carlson Music Supervisor Earl Torno Original Music by Brian Pickett, James Chapple, Dave Kelly, Graeme Cornies for Pirate Audio for Animation Theme Song by Brian Pickett for Pirate Audio for Animation Performed by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews Pre & Post Production Services by S&S Productions Sound Editors Bill Baker Colin Van Hattem Melissa Glidden Recording Engineers Roberto Capretta Kevin Bonnici Audio Supervisor Roberto Capretta Online Editors Melissa Glidden Emanuel Amorim Post Coordinator David Riddles Legal Services Provided by Duncan Morin LLP Accounting Provided by Anderson & Company Professional Corporation Jim Andersen, CA Glen Nudelman, CMA Production Financing Consultant Ian Dimerman Executives for Teletoon Athena Georgaklis Travis Williams Produced with the Participation of Canada Television Fund Fonds canadien de television created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry and The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canadian Hertiage Patrimoine Canadien Canada © Camp TV Productions (Season II) Inc., Fresh TV Inc. 2008 All Rights Reserved. TeleToon Original Production Fresh TV Cake Distribution Category:Cake Distribution Category:Fresh TV Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Teletoon Original Production Category:Teletoon Category:Fresh Animation Limited